The Royal Seasons
by Tee-Cup
Summary: The Seasons are the true rulers of Narnia, and after one hundred and fifty years and the Pevensie children are returning for one last adventure! In order to save Narnia, they must defeat the evil Witch of the Winter, and rescue the Summer Princess. I don't own Narnia or any related content. This is my first Narnia story so please no hate but please R&R. Enjoy! Rating may rise.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chronicles of Narnia  
Okay this is my first Narnia story so please no hate I just had the idea whilst watching the films. I kind of had the brief idea before when I was reading the books but I found it worked better when I was watching the films, I hope you agree!  
I don't own Narnia or any related content.  
The Royal Seasons  
Prologue**

Aslan was the ruler of Narnia by face, but that was all, just by face. He was a good face for a leader, he embodied pride and nobility and everything that a leader should. But there were people above him, without these people then Narnia would not be able to function. These people were the seasons. After the four kings and queens left Narnia and had not returned for some time, Aslan gave these four people the new powers to be the seasons, entrusting them with a large rule over Narnia.

The high king was known as Spring, he was elderly, kind and gentle in nature, his wife was Autumn. She was soft and cool, elderly like her husband and they were both content for their portions of their rules to be short. They only wanted their children to be happy. Their two children were two girls, the elder of the two was called Winter, she was cold and heartless and more commonly known among her people as the White Witch. Her younger sister was different, she was warm and bright. She was her parent's evident favourite and thanks to this, her sister despised her. Her name was Summer, she was spoiled by her parents, and the most extravagant gift she ever received was a beautiful dress. The dress was embroidered with magic which meant that it changed colour with her mood or whichever colour she wished it to be. Therefore when she was happy it was usually a light pink, the gift was the turning point for her sister and this was when she threw her sister into a cellar and kept her locked away for one hundred years, meaning there was no summer for one hundred years and she could overrule her parents easily. The White Witch had been defeated once before by the Kings and Queens of Old but they'd been gone for a long time, and this meant that she had had the time to build up her power before making a triumphant return to rule Narnia once again, she threw Caspian in jail alongside Summer, they took care of one another, living off each other's kindness and compassion. The White Witches' subjects, as before, protested but her power was too strong this time for them to rebel against. Aslan did not reappear to save them and so they lived on wishes for Summer to help them as well as the kings and queens to return.

For one hundred years Summer's dress was a deep blue with her sadness, and isolation, she could only spend limited time speaking with Caspian for fear of being overheard and as he was human, he died quickly and she found herself alone once again, her youth preserved by her wicked sisters evil. She clutched to the stories of the kings and queens of old, she sung the old songs to herself that Caspian had taught her and prayed that one day the White Witch would be defeated as she had been once before, and she would be rescued from her terrible prison.

Over the years many people were thrown into her dank dungeon alongside her and she befriended them before they died or were taken away. She grew used to the feeling of loss but a new hole was still opened up every time a cell mate left her and fresh tears would fall down her cheeks. Her hair grew long and wild, but the golden colour never faded. It shone against the blue ice and even as she shivered, alone at night, it would warm her shoulders. This was no place for the embodiment of summer to be kept captive.

The young woman was kept captive for another fifty years before her new cell mate brought her the tiniest ray of hope. A rumour, nothing more, but the rumour stated that the High King Peter was on his way to the palace with his brother and sisters with an army, to rescue her, and to defeat the White Witch once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chronicles of Narnia  
Okay this is my first Narnia story so please no hate I just had the idea whilst watching the films. I kind of had the brief idea before when I was reading the books but I found it worked better when I was watching the films, I hope you agree!  
I don't own Narnia or any related content.  
The Royal Seasons  
Chapter 1**

"Peter? How are we back here?" Lucy turned to her older brother. She was nearing her sixteenth birthday and they were in Narnia again. Last time they'd been there they'd been told they would never be returning and yet here they all were again.

"I guess they needed us…" Peter said slowly, circling the lamp-post they were so familiar with from their very first visit to Narnia. All of them were stood there, confused as to why they were there.

"But why?" Lucy asked, it was winter but winter still came and went, it just happened to be that they'd come at a time when winter was ruling. Aslan had told them once about how the seasons were ruled by four people but they'd never had the pleasure of meeting them.

"We need to find someone, someone we know." Susan piped up, "We need to find out why we might have been brought back here."

"Well come on then!" Peter smiled, taking Lucy's hand as they rushed through the trees. Edmund trailed behind them, he was a little apprehensive. To him, this all seemed too familiar. It reminded him too much of when they'd been to Narnia the first time, with the White Witch. He was all too sure that it was related to her somehow. No winter could be this harsh without her rule, which then posed the question, how long had they been gone. Did summer even exist anymore? Was there even any way to beat this Witch?

They walked to where Tumnus used to live and looked around, ivy and moss had grown over the door during the summer and was now dead and clinging to the wood for dear life. Peter began to pull at it and it didn't take long for him to barge through the door and let them in. in all the years they'd been away, not one bit of Tumnus' house had changed. Edmund went and lit a fire whilst the girls walked around the home slowly; Peter was also looking around curiously.

"This ivy and moss on the door was dead, and it looked like it had been for some time."

"I was thinking that… Well not specifically that, but whilst we were walking here… I was thinking about, her." Edmund said and the girls looked at their brothers anxiously, eventually they had all turned to Peter, the eldest, for confirmation. He nodded slowly.

"I think we need to go and investigate further. We beat her once, we can do it again."

"Yes, and last time Ed was nearly killed." Susan said in a warning tone and Edmund shot her a glare.

"That was only because I made a stupid mistake, it won't happen again." He said and they all believed him. None of them thought for a second that he would want to go through what happened the very first time they'd come to Narnia again.

"Ed's right." Peter said, "None of that will happen again. And if it is her again, we need to find out where the Summer princess is."

"What if she's dead?" Susan asked what they were all thinking and Peter shrugged.

"Something tells me she can't be."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked in a quiet voice.

"I mean," Peter said, walking over to Lucy, "That if the Summer princess was dead I think we would know. We would have been pulled back sooner wouldn't we?"

"Peter's right." Edmund said, "I think we need to find out just how long we've been gone and what's happened in that time."

"We'll use this place as a base, to stay here. Lucy and Susan, you two stay here whilst Edmund and I go to where the Witch's castle used to be and find out if she's back."

"Shouldn't we all go? And stick together?" Lucy asked nervously and Peter smiled at her comfortingly.

"I think it would be better if you two stayed here. Besides, there are hundreds of cobwebs, and if we have to bring a princess back here this place needs to be a little cleaner!"

"Then why don't you and Ed stay here and clean and we'll go rescue the princess?" Lucy grinned.

"Because if something happened to you then I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, whereas if something happened to Ed I might just be able to live with myself!" Peter said jokingly. Edmund rolled his eyes and Lucy laughed, Susan stayed quiet.

"It'll be alright, wont it Peter?" Susan asked once Lucy's laughter had quietened down.

"Of course it will. Like I said, we've done it once before, we can easily do it again."


End file.
